


A Fairy Tale Ending

by moo534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), References to Depression, Shopping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: Harry eyed Narcissa for a moment, “I never did ask you in the end.”“Do I wish to know your question,” Narcissa quizzically asked, arching an eyebrow, “I find nowadays I’m quite happy to live in ignorance.”...One-shot of two idiots in love.





	A Fairy Tale Ending

Harry watched on as Draco looked through the inventory of Madame Malkin’s Robes, fussing over the quality of material for a new dress robe. The shop bell rang out as Narcissa stepped out of the bitter winter outside into the newly completed renovated shop. They stood side by side as they watched on as Draco bickered with Madame Malkin over styles and materials, to the recent changes of furnishings in the shop.

Harry eyed Narcissa for a moment, “I never did ask you in the end.”

“Do I wish to know your question,” Narcissa quizzically asked, arching an eyebrow, “I find nowadays I’m quite happy to live in ignorance.” She was met with a hum in reply, and in the corner of her eye she saw a mocking grin on the man’s face.

“Back during the war, why did you save me,” Facing Narcissa his brows furrowed together, “I gave you what you wanted, that Draco was alive, yet you did what many could not do and lied to Voldemort.”

The highborn lady shuddered at the name but said nothing, Harry watched her reaction and waited in silence for her reply. In their silence they watched as Draco ran ramper and drive Madame Malkin bonkers, they had perfected this dance many years before, both did it with jest however there were times when one would question that.

“Because of this. There were other factors at play, but the main reason was this,” Harry turned to Narcissa as she watched on, “Having my cousin name you the Black successor, no matter if your blood was blue or red, makes us family. I will always protect family.” Her gaze was like fire and ice, an untampered storm. She has seen so much, perhaps too much.

“How did you know?” Harry asked, holding her stormy gaze with his.

“I didn’t know, I just watched, it’s truly that simple.” Her gaze warmed at Harry’s choked laugh when Draco tripped over the corner of his robe, “I saw your love for each other and watched it blossom beautifully. Watching both of you was like a fairy tale, it was the fairy tale I had always wanted.”

Harry blushed brightly at her words, and a Draco-like smirk played upon her face. “I may have never got my happy-ending, but I will damn make sure you both get yours.”

“I don’t know what to say…” Harry trailed off, a blush still adorning his cheeks. A gentle glide of long finger cupped his cheek and a light touch of lips landed on his other, the amiable lady gave a gracious smile before leaning into whisper.

“There is nothing you need to say,” Narcissa gently pulled away and hid her small smile as she pushed him forward with great gusto, “Harry, happiness will come, there is peace even after the worst storms. Now go be with your husband.”

“We’re not married yet!” Harry blushed an even greater shade of red as Draco and Madame Malkin turned in his direction, the man tried to hide behind his hands, but Draco swept over and pulled them away from the man’s face. The couple began to bicker, and Madame Malkin took the chance to attend to other customers.

Narcissa looked on with a fond smile, Harry didn’t owe her anything, she gained a sister she had lost 20 years ago and a son-in-law who made her son glow in his happiness. Despite not having a fairy tale ending, she was quite content, it had been several years since she felt this hopeful for the future.

……

 

“It’s officially decided, Harry shall wear the wedding dress.”

“Since when?!”

“Since you’re the one blushing like a bride. No arguments.”

“Draco, come back here!”  


**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a sucker for a happy-ending.)


End file.
